


I cooked dinner! ...and started a small fire...

by 2manyships



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Is Tired, Established Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/F, Fluff, Soft Toni Topaz, Toni Loves Her Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2manyships/pseuds/2manyships





	I cooked dinner! ...and started a small fire...

Toni walked into the house and threw her keys on the side. “Cheryl? Are you home?”

After receiving no response she hung her jacket up on the coat stand and walked down the hall into the kitchen. “Hellooooooo? Anyone?” She called out. ‘I don’t know why I’m expecting anyone else to answer. We live alone and Nana Rose won't be able to hear me.’ She thought to herself. ‘I guess Cheryl is working late again today. That’s the fifth night in a row. That girl works her ass off...'

Ever since the two girls had gotten into their little row about how; Toni was always with the Poisons and had to actually work hard for what she wanted, Cheryl had actually stepped up and asked Veronica if she needed a hand at Pop's waitressing. Toni had been pretty surprised at first but supported her girl. They were working at the same place so they got to be near each other without actually having to be in each others space 24/7. It had also given Cheryl some independence and helped her get some 'real life experience' as she'd called it when sharing the idea with Toni. Toni felt a small smile growing on her face at the thought of her girlfriend and the challenge they'd not only overcome, but improved upon.  
'I should do something romantic for her. But what?.’

Toni paced back and forth in the kitchen, wondering what she could do when she decided to call Archie. Surely he would have some advice, he always seemed to romance Veronica and keep her happy. Settling on the couch in the front room, she dialled Archie’s number.  
“Yooooo, Topaz! Wassup wassup!” A voice that definitely wasn’t Archie’s yelled into the phone.  
Toni flinched as she pulled the phone away from her ear; “Reggie? Is that you? I thought I called Archie?” She asked. ‘Why is he always so loud? He’s yelling for literally no reason..’ Toni’s mind began to drift.

“Oh, you did, but, he's currently helping me to work on Bella; so I answered for him. Whatcha need?” Reggie’s loud voice brought her back to reality.  
“Can you put me on speaker phone? I need Archie’s advice.” Toni requested, slightly sharply. ‘I hope Reg doesn’t listen into this conversation, He’ll never let me live it down if he hears me asking Archie for relationship advice.’ She mused to herself.  
“Hello? Cheryl? You’re on speaker phone. What is it you need help with?” Archie’s voice was slightly muffled so she could tell the phone was probably on the floor next to the car. She could hear Archie cranking something in the background. 

“Hey, I need some advice on... how to... romance Cheryl.” She started and then trailed off quietly, still aware that Reggie could potentially be listening. “I’m sorry, what was that?” Archie asked. “I’m pretty sure she said she needs help on ‘romancing’ her 'Cher-Bear'.” Reggie snickered. Toni felt her cheeks flare up in embarrassment, she was glad Reggie couldn’t see her face right now, she’d probably get teased even more. “Is that true? Is that why you called Toni?” Archie directed to Toni. Sucking in a deep breath she decided to just swallow her pride and admit it. ‘Well, if this’ll help me with Cheryl..’ 

“Yeah, actually. She’s been working a lot recently and has been staying at Pop's really late as well as juggling the Vixens and studying... I asked her about it yesterday and she said she was fine but she just seemed so tired Arch, her eyes were so dull. I just wanted to do something to maybe relieve some stress or something. I just needed some ideas, do you have any?” Toni inquired.  
“Awh, Toni, that’s so nice! Sure I have a few ide-” Archie started but was interrupted.  
“Sex.” Came Reggie's blunt answer.  
“Bro!” Chided Archie and Toni could hear the thump of what she assumed was Archie hitting Reggie.  
“What!?” Was Reggie’s whiny response. “Sex is a great stress reliever! It works for you doesn’t it?” Toni could hear the teasing in Reggie’s voice and judging by the momentary silence she guessed there was a very red faced Andrews. 

Toni felt gross. Veronica was attractive, Archie was also kinda attractive but she did not need to have the image in her mind. “Ew, Mantle, I didn’t need to know that! And Cheryl’s not going to be in the mood if she’s all tired and stressy.” She thought aloud. “Well obviously not. But if you set the mood for it... who knows? Archie gets Veronica in the shower first...” And Toni swears she can hear the smirk in Reggie’s voice. “Andrews? Are you still alive there bud?” Toni inquired. There was a little voice crack before Archie’s response came through. “Y- ahem- Yeah. I’m here. I was going to suggest why not cook dinner for the both of you? That would be cute and romantic? Also slightly less forward than just sex.” Archie assumed that the last part of that was more directed to Reggie than her. 

“Yeah, that’s a good call. I can’t cook though. Like, at all remember?” Toni thought back to when she had once been tasked with cooking for the group when she'd planned a surprise party for Cheryl's birthday. The only things edible were the burgers and that's because she'd ordered them from Pop's. She shook her head, “Like, I really can’t cook.” 

Archie and Reggie seemed to simultaneously remember the event themselves because Reggie started to cackle and Archie was trying to stifle his own laughter. “Oh come on guys, this isn’t funny! I need to woo Cheryl and I can’t cook!” Toni whined. “I know Toni, I’m sorry, it’s not funny...” Archie started, “You’re right, it’s hilarious! Cheryl must do everything in your house you dumbass.” Reggie finished for him.  
Toni ducked her in embarrassment. “Not everything! I take the trash out and get rid of any spiders we get! And I can clean! And I'm the big spoon!” Toni said rather proudly.  
“Oh wow, you do a lot more than i do. I'm just more attractive and stronger.” Reggie boasted.   
"I'm just stronger!" Toni mocked. "Come and say it to my face and get your ass beat Mantle." She threatened half joking half not.

“That’s enough you two. Why don’t you stay on the phone to me then Toni? I’ll take you through the steps and then you won’t be able to mess up.” Archie enthusiastically appealed.  
‘Thank god for Archie Andrews’ Toni thought happily. “That’s awesome Arch! Amazing idea! Thank you so much! But when did you learn to cook?” Toni asked curiously.  
“It’s no problem Toni glad to help. And my Mom, she said if I wanna keep a girl like Ronnie I'll have to be able to impress."  
'And thank god for Mary Andrews.' Toni grinned.

After finally deciding on a meal; ham, chicken and mushroom carbonara, Toni set to work with Archie’s cooking wisdom. They were now in a FaceTime call and even with Reggie’s sarcastic comments, it wasn’t actually going all that bad.  
“So you just add the ham into the pan with the mushrooms you chopped, a few chopped onions, chicken bits, spaghetti and cheese sauce. And then sprinkle in some black pepper before cooking in the pan for, about, ten minuets and then you should be finished. It’s that easy Toni! My mom is good at making easy food.” Archie proclaimed. Toni could only nod while stirring the ham into the pan. ‘Easy? psh, fun maybe but, this has been nothing but stressful!’.

“I'm gonna have to go now Topaz, Reg and I are meeting some guys for game night. Can you handle the rest yourself?” Archie cautiously asked.  
Toni huffed in indigence, “Of course I can Andrews, I just have to let it cook for ten minuets, how hard can it be?”  
Archie just raised an eyebrow in response. “Okay Topaz, if you say so! I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Let me know how it goes-” “And if you get laid!” Reggie butt in.  
Archie just rolled his eyes and elbowed him, “Good luck! I’m sure she’ll love it! Bye!” Archie grinned into the camera.  
“Bye!” Toni smiled as the call ended.

Toni pondered ‘Hmm, ten minuets. According to Cheryl’s text she’ll be home in fifteen minuets... The table has been set, what else can I do?’ And suddenly a light bulb went off in her head, ‘I’ll run her a bath! That way she can relax straight after eating! I really am a romantic genius.’ She praised herself. Leaving the pan sizzling she made her way upstairs and to the bathroom. 

‘And.. there! A warm foamy bath with essential oils and rose petals! Perfect. Even Veronica would be envious.’ Toni boasted to herself. She breathed in the scent of the flowers and burning deeply.’ “Ahh” she exhaled. ‘Wait a minuet. Burning!? The spaghetti! Holy shit!’ Toni raced downstairs to see the smoke coming from the kitchen. ‘Oh fuck.’ Was all she could think. She hurriedly called 911 and asked for the fire brigade. 

A very tired Cheryl Blossom had just finished an incredibly long day. She'd had Vixen practice after school followed by five hours at Pop's and was looking forward to just going home and getting into bed with Toni. ‘Ah, my Antoinette. My cute little TT. With her gorgeous smile and her soft brown eyes and peachy little butt and her sweet laugh and cute little fire truck. Wait a minuet... fire truck?!’ Cheryl’s eyes widened as the truck slowly drove towards her, seemingly have come from her driveway just a little up the road. She rolled down her window and gained the drivers attention and smiled as sweetly as she could muster. “Excuse me?” She inquired with a sickly sweet tone.  
“Oh, Hello Miss. What can I do for you?” The driver responded, looking her up and down clearly.  
‘Geez, no shame at all. Gross.’ Cheryl wrinkled her nose.

“Did you just come from Thistlehouse?” She asked, fluttering her eyelashes and when the driver looked a little confused deadpanned "- The manor house up the road?"  
“Um, yeah actually. There was a kitchen fire, but, I put it out.” The man boasted, putting on the brave act.

‘Kitchen fire? Oh Antoinette Topaz you are so dead when I get home! Just, breathe Cheryl. Just breathe.’  
“Oh, well thank you so much for telling me. My girlfriend can be such a klutz.” She giggled, noting the way the firefighters face fell.  
“Ah, I see ma’am, well, tell her to be careful in the future.” Cheryl had to contain the urge to laugh at how much of a kicked puppy he resembled.  
“Don’t you worry, I most certainly will.” She said, feeling the anger rise up in her again. She rolled up the window and pulled up and into her driveway.

‘Well, the house is still standing, that’s a start.’ She mused to herself. As soon as she stepped through the door she could smell the distinct smell of burnt food. “Antoinette Topaz, do you want to explain why a fireman just told me he had visited our house and why it reeks of smoke in here?” She demanded as she walked into the kitchen. There she came face to face with a very guilty looking Toni sat at the table and some charcoaled... something... dished up on two plates. “I cooked dinner!” Toni grinned sheepishly. Cheryl looked unamused and just raised an eye brow and looked from the ‘dinner’ to Toni to the still mildly smoking stove and then back to Toni.  
“...And caused a small fire. I’m sorry Cher, really I am! You’ve been so stressed with work recently and I wanted to do something nice and surprise you! I even rang Archie and admitted to Reggie Mantle that I needed help. I’m sorry.” Toni admitted looking up at Cheryl.

‘This dumbass. Honestly she’s lucky she’s so cute.’ Cheryl rolled her eyes. “And you couldn’t have done that without burning down the kitchen?”  
Toni just looked at the floor sadly, “I’m sorry Cheryl.” Cheryl looked at Toni’s sad little face and breathed out slowly. She walked towards Toni and placed herself into Toni’s lap, one arm around her neck and the other raising Toni's her face to look into her eyes. “Hey, look at me. It’s okay, it’s not so bad, only a little smoke. Just, next time run me a bath or something and leave the cooking to me. Okay?” She spoke softly.

At this Toni perked up. “I did run you a bath, without Archie’s help too! It’s got essential oils and rose petals and your favourite bath foam in it!” Toni beamed and Cheryl swears she’d never been more in love.  
“Oh really? Well that sounds like my idea of a good time, how about I clean away the food, you go and refill the bath with some more hot water and you join me for a nice soak?” She proposed.  
“That sounds great Cheryl. I’ll see you up there?” Toni asked as she gently lifted Cheryl out of her lap and made her way upstairs. Cheryl just nodded and she watched Toni leave fondly.  
‘She may act like a badass but she’s has a heart of gold.’ she smiled to herself.

After a nice bath, some take out and a couple of films, the pair found themselves in bed.  
“Baby?" Toni said with her arms around the redhead.  
“Yes TT?” Cheryl lazily replied, basking in the comfort and warmth Toni provided.  
“Are you in the mood for sex?” Toni asked bluntly.

Cheryl coughed and sputtered for a moment and then chuckled. “Am I in the mood for sex? With you, always. Why?” Cheryl couldn’t help but ask.  
“Reggie reckons that the best stress reliever would've been sex. I was just wondering if that would just be the best option next time.” Toni quietly spoke.  
Cheryl smirked, “Next time, huh? Well, we could try it now and see if it works?” She turned and faced Toni who was now grinning at her.  
“Mm, it's Saturday tomorrow, you don't have work do you?”  
Cheryl shook her head and kissed up Toni’s neck.  
“Nope, So we can conduct this test all night.” She smirked against Toni’s neck. Toni grinned and pulled her up for a bruising kiss, "God, I love you Bombshell." She whispered against Cheryl's lips. Cheryl grinned back, almost tasting the happiness coming from the other girl. "I love you too, Cha Cha."


End file.
